


Love Conquers All

by billyputman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyputman/pseuds/billyputman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Love triangle between Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw.  After a fun night out at a concert things start to develop. Harry and Nick both want Louis for themselves. But Louis has never had a man fight over him.  This is all new and he must figure out what to do before they destroy each other.With his to best girlfriends Louis will have to make decisions he never thought would occur. But he must hurry because  time is running out and the clock just keeps ticking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dedication

Before anyone can read this I have to thank my mother Jeannie Lockard. She has been my rock through my whole life and I’ve had a few times that without her I wouldn’t be sitting here writing at all, she is what I live for I adore her. I only feel bad that you guys out here in fanfiction land can’t meet her. Mom I love you more than anything or anyone in the entire universe, why past the planets and the stars. And I can also tell you I will never ever stop even in death I will love you because you have taught me how to be who I am and that it was ok to be who I am, Your unconditional love has always been there. Even when times were hard and I wasn’t a pleasant person. Just remember without you there would be no me. I love you mom  
Chrissie Volpe, what can I say about 8 hours on the phone and sometimes even more, and weve done this over a year now, Finding you I think was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Although you’re on the other side of the world I know you really do love me even though you hate to use that word and I love you to. I can be depressed and call you and you just take it all away. I don’t know what else I can honestly say to you. But you are a beautiful person and you deserve to get everything you want in life. You are a amazing woman. And you will always be the number one at the top of my friends list. You’re as close to my mom as a person could ever be. You’re an angel in disguise just like my mom and there will be a special seat in heaven when it comes to that time I love you Chrissie.

I also want to thank Janice Birnie and Nikki Harrington for reading my story and encouraging me to continue I love you a both!

And a special thank you to a new friend Veronika Mihailova for making the amazing book cover that she did. That is an amazing talent. And I hope in the future when I write you will help me out with covers again.

I must thank Shelby Fanning, because every time I'm in a bind she is always there to help me figure out what to do to fix it and i greatly appreciate it. love ya my fellow directioner

So than you to everyone who has and to everyone that will read it. I appreciate it


	2. The Beginning of it all

“Move Georgia, get out of my way. “ I swear this cat only lays on the floor when I’m in a hurry. And today was one of those days. I woke up late, my hair was going to be completely unruly but that was nothing new. I still had so much to do before I could leave. “Go on! Get up and out of my way,” She blends in with the carpet; almost the exact same color. “Come on, get up here.” I picked her up and laid her on the bed.

I decided on a plain blue tee for today and a pair of my black skinny jeans, and vans of course to finish off todays ensemble. As I expected the hair did nothing, so a messy fringe is how that was gonna work for today. “I’m gonna have to clean up your mess tonight Georgia.” She made more work for me than any cat should be able to. 

“Lets go Louis, you’re gonna make us all late.” Mum was yelling at me from downstairs. I guess she already put the girls in the car. At least I missed all that yelling. I grabbed my jumper and messenger bag off my desk chair and took off down the stairs. She was the best mum a person could ask for.

I got downstairs to see that it was empty. I was right; they were all sitting in the car. I headed to the kitchen, almost running, grabbed a banana and a soda. By this time I heard the horn beeping, if I don’t hurry up they’re gonna wake up the whole neighborhood. I knew it wasn’t mum, she wouldn’t do that. It had to be Lottie, and I bet mum was yelling at her right now. I can see mum swatting blindly at the back seat and all the girls dodging her hand. It kind of made me giggle at the thought. 

With the door open the sunlight rushed in, blinding me for a minute. I pulled the door closed behind me, and headed for the car. It was a nice day actually. That bird, that stupid bird, is always outside my window squawking. I had even named it hootie. It was almost like it was mocking me this morning, saying I'll be here when you get home. I’m totally not a violent person, but this bird needed to croak or fly away.

“Come on Louis.” Lottie yelled from the backseat of the car. This is the worst part of my everyday life. “Oh my God, Shut up I’ll be there when I get there.” I started walking slower just to piss her off even more. “Knock it off damn it! You guys and all this arguing has got to stop. I already have a headache and the day has barely even started. You can’t afford to be late Louis and neither can I. Now stop antagonizing your sister, and get in here before you start walking.” Enough said, I was in the car quick. I don’t like mum being mad at me. Life has already been hard enough on her so I never wanted to add to that.

“Sorry mum, I was just trying to clean up after Georgia and get ready. She made a mess, she must have walked the window seal last night, because my plants were on the floor and there was dirt everywhere. Oh, and I set my alarm wrong last night. I’m surprised I woke up in time.”

“It’s okay Louis, but you have got to get it together. You’re gonna be starting university soon and I won’t be there too keep after you.” I sat there quiet, even if I were to speak I wouldn’t have been heard. The sound of the girls coming from the backseat was enough to wake the dead. Thank God my room was upstairs. I never heard them when they started, and in this house it just so happened to be the only room up there. I had it all to myself; they couldn’t wake me up with my door closed. I couldn’t hear anything from downstairs with the door shut. And believe me I kept the door shut.

“Mum,” I finally got the nerve to talk. “Can you drop me off first today?” We were actually right on schedule so I knew if I got let off first I could sit a bit with Stella.  
“Yeah son, I don’t care as long as no one ends up late.” She glanced down at the clock on the radio just checking to see if the girls would make it or not. “What exactly do you and little Miss Stella have planned for today? It better not be anything that will get me called at work.” Her voice raised there toward the end. “Nothing like that mum, Nick Grimshaw from the morning radio show is going to be doing a contest today and we really wanna win. So we figured two phones calling in would double our chances.” She’s gonna want to know every detail of this if we win. “Whatever you say, now gather your stuff, you can leave your jumper in here if you want, it doesn’t look like you’re gonna need it today.”  
“Okay.” As we pull into the lot I see Stella sitting on her car. “You can just drop me off over by Stella’s car.” She pulls up and I put the strap to my bag up on my shoulder and jump out Lottie, the best sister in the world, throws my jumper in the back floor board and all I hear is mum yelling at her saying, “Do you think I like to do laundry?” I wave goodbye as they pull off and fade out of sight.

“Morning glory hot and whorey,” that’s how she greats me, I swear, if it wasn’t her I’d punch her in the face. “Shut your face hole.” By now everyone around us was laughing, although I have no idea if it’s with us or at us. Either way, neither of us gave two shits. “Come on get in the car, he’s been talking about the contest all morning.”  
“I know, I heard bits of it on the way here, well, whenever the girls weren’t screaming.” She hoped down off the hood where she sat every morning. Usually I sat with her, but today I was a tad bit later then usually, but still on time. We liked to sit there and watch some of the guys going into the school, and tell each other our opinions on some of our classmates. We usually end up laughing at them, except for Zayn and Niall. Stella was all about Zayn, but he was a jerk, cute yeah, but jerk, definitely. He knew he was hot and that’s why he acted better than most. But Niall, he had it all, dirty blonde hair, big bright blue eyes, and a smile that could be seen from space. Not to mention the best personality of any one guy at this school. He also played football and had the build for it. Then there’s always the clincher. For one he had a girlfriend, and two he was straight as a board. None of that mattered to my eyes, I could look all day long, just couldn’t touch.

“Okay shut up, it’s on dumb ass,” gotta love her extensive vocabulary. 

“Morning everyone, its Grimmy here and that was some Taylor for you on your Monday morning. Hope everyone has made it to work and to school on time and safely. Hopefully you’re all ready to start the week. After Monday we all know it gets better. So today we have our little contest here at BBC radio 1. We’re gonna be giving away a couple of tickets to see one of the best bands the world has ever seen. All you have to do is call in and you will be asked a series of 3 questions. You have to get them all right. All the questions you will be asked will be about the band. Oh and did I mention the tickets are for The Rolling Stones, if you didn’t already know that. So is everyone ready? Start making your calls.”  
“Caller number one, you’re on the air, how is your day so far?” his voice always sounded so hypnotic to me. “I’m good Nick, How about yourself?”  
“Fine thanks, are you ready for your first question.” Nick asked  
“Ready Nick.” Caller one stated”  
“How many members past and present are in The Rolling Stones?”  
“Wow! I’m not sure I know there are four now but not sure about the past. I’m gonna guess 7.”  
Nicks voice came back on the air and I was almost happy over what he said, it just made me one step closer to the win. “No buddy, I’m sorry. Try again next time. Thanks for calling.”  
Stella and I were frantic; we were dialing as fast as possible. One caller was already down; the phone lines in London were probably on overload and ready to crash. We sat there with the phones ringing, and then I heard a voice. “Good morning you are caller 3, if caller two doesn’t work out you’re up next, good luck.” Oh my God, I’m on hold for Nick’s show and in the running for the contest. “Louis put it on speaker, I wanna hear too!” I hit the button for the speaker phone as we listened to the radio for caller two to mess up. She got all the way to the third question and by the grace of God, she lost. What came next was amazing.  
“Caller 3 you’re on the air, who am I speaking with?”  
Holy shit! I’m on the radio! I didn’t know I would feel so shy. “Um, I’m Louis.”  
“Well good morning, um I’m Louis. Are you ready for your questions?”  
“Yeah”  
“First one, how many members in The Rolling Stones past and present?”  
“That’s 8 Nick” I answered nervously, I thought I was gonna piss myself.  
“That’s it, now for number two, what year did The Rolling Stones form their band?”  
“Oh my God, way before my time, but I think my mum said in the sixties when JFK was still president in America. So I’m gonna guess 1962.”  
“Wow I can’t believe you got that one, you’re on a roll, now for the last and final question.”  
Was it possible for your knees to go weak when you’re sitting? I mean jeez, if I miss this one I will never forgive myself, Stella won’t let me forget it either. “Okay Nick, yeah I’m ready.”  
“What instrument does Mick Jagger play in the band?”  
Shit!! I don’t know this one. I’m gonna lose, I got this far and now I’m gonna lose.  
“It’s the harmonica Louis, trust me, I know this one.” Stella chimed  
“Nick I’m pretty sure it’s the harmonica.” I was sweating bullets. I was so nervous I wanted these tickets more than anything.  
“Awe man I’m sorry, this must be hard for you. You’re gonna have to give up your weekend and all.”  
Wait, what the hell was he talking about? He said sorry, so that must mean I got it wrong, so why do I have to give up my weekend? I’m so confused right now. Stella is looking at me like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“You’re also gonna make a bunch of your friends mad when you pick just one to go to The Rolling Stones concert with you. You’ve done it Louis, you won the tickets. You also will have limo transportation to and from the concert venue, with a certain radio DJ as a third rider. Just stay on the line and we’ll get all the details from you that we need.”  
Stella started screaming as soon as she heard “you won the tickets.” She made it very hard to understand what Nick was saying. The other kids in the parking lot either heard us on the radio or were trying to figure out why Stella was screaming. “What the hell are you all looking at? Move on, nothing here for you to see. Disperse. Bye-bye, little girls. The bells gonna ring bitches, you don’t wanna be late.” She finally puts the window up, and by this time I had gave all the information the radio station needed and put my phone back in my pocket.  
“Louis lets skip today, I don’t wanna do this today, I’m too excited. We can go to your house, we won’t get caught.” Stella’s practically begging now.  
“Okay smarty. What will be our excuse for skipping? Thanks to your big mouth we can’t just casually act like we just weren’t here. Everyone has already seen us, and I’m sure some of them would tell, just to see me get suspended.”  
“Oh yeah I forgot about that; Mr. Allen is such a prick for putting you on the truant list, he knows why you missed school”  
I so don’t blame her for wanting to skip. I hate this place too. All the paint is peeling off the walls and it’s so dark and dingy. It honestly looks like the building time forgot, for real. It was full too; it had to be at maximum capacity. But on the bright side, this was the last year and this just so happened to be the last month. Then I was off to university and I was so excited for that, but I was gonna miss mum and the girls. Even though I would never admit to the idea of missing the girls, however, I wasn’t too sure where I wanted to go, when or what I was even gonna take when I got there. But one thing I did know, most of these people in this school would not miss me, and I wouldn’t miss them, a few, but not many. It wasn’t just school that I wanted to go by so quick, it was this year too.  
So towards the front door we go still on a high from Nick’s show. Joking around and laughing and just as we get to the sidewalk Zayn, Niall and of course Lily (she was Niall’s girlfriend but we all knew she was the school slut. Everyone knew she and Zayn had something going on behind his back) were sitting there in the grass like they’re hippies. I wouldn’t put it passed them if they were getting high right there on the school grounds.  
“Hi you two, how was your weekend.” Of course it was Niall being his cool calm self, even when he was around jerk face.  
“We’re fi…” Stella started to say when Zayn spouted off. “He doesn’t really want to know, he probably doesn’t even care to tell you the truth.” Jesus he is such a dick I can’t stand him. If I had super powers I swear I would open the earth and let it swallow him. Good riddance to bad rubbish.  
“Hey Zayn, why don’t you mind your own damn business, oh never mind, you’re always so stoned, you don’t even know your own business. Come on, Stella. Thanks for asking Niall.”  
We walked on towards the door and there was this God of a guy standing there, leaning up against the wall with one leg bent and his foot on the wall. I swear it was like an out of body experience when I saw him. Time just kind of stopped for me, I was stuck just staring at him. This guy was like a page out of a book. He had dark long curly hair, his eyes shined like emeralds in the sunlight. He had on tight black jeans, with rips at the knees. He wore an oddly printed button up shirt, with multiple buttons undone from the top, just enough to see the cross necklace that hung loosely from his neck. A black leather jacket, that on him, took what was left of my breath and shot it to oblivion.  
As we neared him he pulled the door open. I was still in my own little world, but Stella managed to say thank you. We went on inside and when the door shut with a boom, we couldn’t stop talking. “Who the hell was that? He can’t be new; we don’t have that many days left of school. But we would’ve noticed someone like him before now, if he was here that is. Why would someone enroll into school with, like, a month left?” I was losing my chill. He was very intriguing and I wanted to know more. Right now even to know his name would be a great achievement. “Holy shit, Lou, did you see him staring straight at you? You never know maybe a gay guy just moved into our neck of the woods. He was absolutely gorgeous.” All Stella was doing was stating the obvious, I mean, that he was great to look at, but the part about him liking me could have been furthest from the truth. No one really knew anything about him. We walked on to the cafeteria, to waste time before we had to head to class. Stella liked to be almost late, but I preferred to get there with time to spare.  
“Stella, come on I want to get to class a little early today.” She ignored me like so many times before. “Stella!” This time I yelled. “What, don’t you see I’m busy?” Ha, busy, she was staring at Zayn from across the room. “Stella your mouth says busy but your facial expression says desperate, now come on.”  
She got up and we headed toward the exit, she started on me over my crush on Niall, telling me I would never have him because of the school slut, but I already knew that. Niall was just a nice dream that would never be coming true, well not for me anyway.  
We made our way down the congested hallway, still bickering back and forth. As we neared the office that guy was in there. Stella wanted to hear what he sounded like, so we walked into the office to eavesdrop. I had to keep my back to him, if we would’ve made eye contact it was over, he would’ve found out to many things about me.  
“Can’t I switch my first period to something else? I would rather not have math so early in the morning” we heard him tell Mrs. Weaver.  
Math, he has math first period, but guess who else has math first period? Yeah that’s right? Me! I have math, what are the chances that he’s in my class? Oh I’m hoping not, if Stella was in my class it would be easier. But you guessed it? We are not in math class together.  
“Okay Mrs. Weaver if there is nothing that can be done I guess I’ll just have to deal with it. Thanks. “He sounded so polite, even when he was clearly upset.  
“Okay Stella, I’ll see you at lunch, try not to get in trouble before then.”  
“Will do, prude, oh and if he is in your class, try not to stroke out” She loved to call me names; it wasn’t very often that she used my real name. And the taunting was so often, it almost felt normal at this point.  
So math class, can we say boring? Same ole people with the same monotone teacher; one more month, just one more month and I was gone, never to look back. I just sat there with my head down, I was so tired, I just didn’t sleep well last night. Probably had something to do with Georgia bouncing around knocking stuff over, but what would I do without her? That’s when the class went quiet, but Mr. McDaniel hadn’t said a word, not a shut up, a be quiet or anything. I wasn’t even sure he was even in the room. I sat up straight in my chair, picked my head up, and Oh good God, it happened! He just walked through the door. I’m gonna lose it.


	3. When Louis met Harry

Why? Why in hell did this have to happen to me? I’m just sitting here, minding my own business, talking to Olivia and there’s that face with those eyes. Dead, I’m fucking dead, and low and behold there’s only one seat vacant and it’s next to me. Not only do I think he’s hot, now he’s gonna be sitting right by me and probably my partner on anything we do as a team. I’m having a problem spelling my own name; just knowing he is about to walk over and sit by me. Then the big clincher, when he opened the door for us, he did kind of stare but that doesn’t mean he’s gay.  
“Ugh hi I’m Harry.” That voice, oh my god I could listen to that for hours on repeat.  
“Hi I’m Louis.” Oh lord I’m fumbling over my own name he’s defiantly gonna pick up on my nervousness.  
“Nice to meet you Louis, do I remind you of someone; you haven’t stopped staring at me since I walked in.” Busted!!!  
“I’m sorry Harry; you do remind me of a guy I knew back in grade school.” Ha I’m such a liar and I don’t think I’m doing a very good job at it. This guy is gonna think I’m nuts. I can’t believe how obvious my dumb ass was clearly being. “Are you from around here Harry.” Fix this; you need to fix this Louis William Tomlinson. I’m so hoping that I haven’t screwed up, this guy’s really taking my breath away.  
“No Louis I’m from further north. I just moved up here with my mum. I was living with my dad and I just decided it was time for a change.” Oh that voice, how am I gonna finish this year listening to him every day. Damn this period, what about the other seven, what if I have other classes with him. Physical Education, oh my God! What if I have P.E. with him and we change in the same room, no absolutely, not I will get moved. I’ve been in this school for years, and I’ve always been on the good side of all the teachers so I should have some pull. How am I gonna go about this? What do I say next? Breathe, that’s what I need to do, I just need to calm down and breathe. “So what do you guys do for fun around here Louis?” What do I say now? I don’t wanna sound like a partier, but I also don’t wanna sound like I’m boring.  
“Most of my time is spent with my friend Stella Nova and Olivia Parsons. I don’t go out partying much. I was sick awhile back and it took a toll on me. So I’m kind of just taking it easy. But the movies are always fun and a bon fire is something that we do often.” I sound like a fool, this guy is probably used to living it up and me and my being sick has really taken me out of the fight for popularity.  
“Sounds like my kind of fun: I’ve gone to some parties in my life, and still like to have some fun, but I don’t do it nearly as much as I used to. I’ve become much more laid back here lately; with moving here and not knowing anyone I’m sure I’ll be in the house more than usual.”  
“I’m going to a concert this weekend; I won tickets to The Rolling Stones here in London. I’m going with Stella. We are riding with Nick Grimshaw in a limo, I’m so excited to go.”  
“Wow that’s awesome; I’m actually going to that concert too; not in a limo though.” He gave a little laugh and it was so adorable.   
“Really; are you close to the stage? I hope we get to go back stage and meet them. I wonder if I asked Nick if you could ride with us. I mean, you already have a ticket of your own; you could come to my house and wait. And if he were to say no my mum could bring you to the concert if you needed her to.”   
“I have a car so I could just drive to your house and wait with you.”  
“That’s awesome; I ride with Stella most of the time, sometimes we pick up Olivia. I have a lot of sisters, so my mum has her hands full with them. If you ride with us we could get to know each other better, then you would have a couple friends here. Stella and Olivia are amazing; when I was sick they were right by my side.”  
“Yeah, I heard you say that earlier, what was wrong if you don’t mind my asking?”  
“I had cancer but everything is clear now, all my tests came back clear. I just hope they stay that way.”  
“Awe man, I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re okay. You seem like a pretty nice person, I’m so glad I’m getting to know you. This weekend will be amazing. I can’t wait.”  
“I can’t wait till you meet Stella and Olivia, they’re pretty awesome once you get to know them; but at first Stella can be a little overwhelming. She has and ungodly crush on Zayn. But he’s a jerk I don’t know what she sees in him. I think it’s the bad boy thing, but she needs to get over it. Olivia is laid back; believe me though she knows how to have fun. If there’s trouble you can bank on it, she’s around somewhere. We can talk later.” He showed me his schedule and we have two more classes together. “We have English together and eighth period we have study period together, we can get all this math work done then.”  
“Okay class, lets calm down and get this started, Turn to page 34 and let’s do that page.” Ugh Mr. McDaniel killed our conversation. I’ve never wanted someone to fade away so bad in my life. Did he have to interrupt our conversation with school work?  
“I don’t have a book Mr. McDaniel.” He spoke up rather loud and kind of demanding.  
“Can you share with Louis for today; I don’t have any extras right now. I’ll get you one tomorrow.”  
Oh Lord, now I have to share a book with him. He smells so good, like summer time and butterflies. That may sound a little girly, but it was true. I was barely able to focus because of it.  
The class went by quick, I have study period next, and it’s with Stella. She is gonna flip when I tell her what happened, he had to sit next to me and share my book. The bell rang and I told Harry I would see him later. I’m actually looking forward to my next class with him. I can’t believe the instant feelings I have towards him. But my luck, he will be straight as ruler.   
“Stella! You will never believe what happened? He walked right into my math class, and sat right next to me. And oh my God! You will never believe it? We had to share my book; he was leaning over my shoulder almost the whole time. We also have English, and eighth period we have our study period together, we’re gonna share my book so he can finish his math homework.”  
“No way, I bet you were so nervous! I would’ve lost my chill, he is so damn hot.” She was all kinds of losing it. She was almost as excited as me. But we had to shut up and be quiet after the bell rang.  
English class was boring, but I got to stare at Harry from afar and believe you me, I was staring. And this time he didn’t catch me. The day went by pretty fast. Eighth period came, and we helped each other with the math, I hated math, but with him it was almost enjoyable. We finished pretty quickly, then we kind of just sat there talking quietly, so we wouldn’t get in trouble. But, I tell you what, I was so happy we didn’t have P.E. together, he had it this semester and I had it last semester.   
Stella drove Olivia and I to my house, we sat in my room and talked about Harry for hours. I wish I had his number; I’d like to call him just to hear his voice. Dinner time came and we all had to meet up at the table. This is where I had to talk to mum about this weekend. After I got sick mum watches me like a hawk.  
“Mum, I have something I need to talk to you about,” here face got all serious looking like she thought I was gonna tell her I murdered someone.  
“Okay Louis go ahead.”  
“Whatever it is mum tell him no.” Lottie and her mouth, always running when it’s not needed.  
“Lottie don’t start, leave him alone.” Mum got her, I didn’t have to say a thing, she was always a brat when it came to me. I think she was jealous mine and mums relationship.  
“Stella and I did the call into Nick Grimshaw’s morning show; we won tickets to see The Rolling Stones this weekend. We also get to ride in a limo with him to the concert, and we’re right up by the stage, and I really want to go.” I was almost as nervous telling her as I was today with Harry beside me.  
“Louis, you know I don’t like you going out by yourself like that,” she didn’t sound like she was gonna let me, but I wasn’t gonna let this go. I won the tickets; she has to let me go.  
“Mum I’ll be fine, Stella’s coming with me, and we’re gonna try to get Olivia in. I have my phone if I need you. Please this is gonna be so fun. And I met this guy at school today and he’s going to it too, I really want to get to know him, he seems really great. If you want I can try to get him to come over so you can meet him.”  
“I’ll think about it Louis, but I’m not sure if this is something you should do, don’t you think it will be too much for you right now. I don’t want you to get worn out.” She worries so much.  
“I’m fine mum I promise, I’ll be fine. I might never get this chance again.”   
“Okay, I understand, if you think you will be okay then I’ll let you go, but you have to promise me you will check in, and if you start feeling bad you will leave. And you call me if anything happens.”  
“I will mum, Thanks I have to call Stella and let her know you said yes. I’m so excited.  
“Stella she said yes, I get to go. Three way Olivia in, this is gonna be epic,   
“Hey Liv my mum said yes, I get to go; now we just have to get you into the concert.  
“I can’t believe she said yes Lou. I wasn’t expecting it at all. I thought you would have to argue for the whole week. Did you tell Stella yet?  
“Hey hey girl, I’m on here too.” Jeez she’s so silly.  
“Well hello Stell. This is gonna be so fun. That is if you can get me into it.”  
“I don’t think he will say no, there will be plenty of room in the limo, we just gotta get the ticket.”  
“Liv see if you can come stay the night. Stella’s coming and if you’re allowed she can stop and get you on her way.”   
“Yup I will kidnap you.” Stella bursted in louder than needed, but that was her.  
“See you two in a little bit. Be careful.” I was a worrier guess I got that from mum.  
When the girls got here we went straight to my room and the mouths didn’t stop.  
“I can’t believe we get to meet Nick this weekend, I think he is gorgeous, and his sense of humor is off the wall.” Olivia was in love with him, nothing he did was bad to her.   
“Don’t forget Harry is gonna come over, to see if he can ride with us in the limo, I hope Nick will let him.” I didn’t know which I was more excited about Nick or Harry.  
“Oh my God! Nick and Harry in the same car, I don’t know if I can handle that. This is gonna be one of the best nights of our lives. I’m so fucking excited I can’t stand it.” Stella was so enthusiastic I thought her heart was gonna blow up on us, like something from a movie.  
This was gonna be a long night. These two were so excited about this; they were practically jumping off the walls. We needed a new topic or mum would be coming through the door with that shut up or be killed look. We were being a little too loud. “Did you guys see Andy today?” He was one of the hot guys from school. We had pretty much grown up with him. In grade school it had always been Stella, Olivia, and myself; and Zayn, Niall, and Andy. Andy was kind of what you would call the boy next door. His eyes were a gorgeous brown. His hair was long but not too long, it wasn’t exactly a comb over, but it wasn’t a bowl cut either; and always well kept. Anyone that was lucky enough to call him their boyfriend should’ve been very proud of that title.  
“Yes! I saw his ass today in P.E. class. They were wrestling on the boys’ side, and you know what that means, singlets, all those boys dressed like that. It made it hard to concentrate on volleyball. Needless to say, I got hit quite a few times with flying balls, and not the kind I prefer.” Stella automatically started laughing; it didn’t take long till Olivia and I were right there with her. She made herself sound kind of slutty, but she wasn’t. Given the chance she would’ve clammed up and not have known what to say to anyone. She sure did enjoy looking though, but who didn’t. The best thing I had seen was Niall in one of those singlet things. His butt was great; I couldn’t help walking by the gym. when it was time for his class just to look in there. But Miss thang was always in the gym, watching his every move. I guess she originally had study period but aided for the Miss. Joyce that period.  
“Oh yeah, talking about boys in singlets, guess who was on the other side of the gym. in my class.” Olivia finally broke through Stella’s big mouth.” You’re never gonna guess you two.” Olivia, trying to drive us crazy by holding out on us, “That guy, Harry, you two have been talking about. You should see all the tattoos he has. They’re on his arms and I could see some kind of color on his chest but I couldn’t make out what was there. He is so athletic; after a few of the guys got taken down by him the others started trying to dodge him. But guess who didn’t get to get to dodge him?” With that comment she started giggling.   
“Who?” Stella questioned.  
“Who was it Olivia?” I said a little louder then I meant to.  
“You guys can’t guess?” she held a long pause, as we both just stared at her impatiently. “Zayn! It didn’t even take 5 minutes and Zayn was on the floor. Harry destroyed him in front of everyone. I know you won’t like it Stella but it was great. It was the best thing that had happened all day; although, hearing your story about how hot Niall looked was a close second, Stella.”  
“Are you kidding Olivia? I would’ve paid money to watch Mr. vain Zayn get taken down. And by a new guy to the school, I bet he was fuming wasn’t he.” I needed details. Why couldn’t she just have taken her phone out and recorded the whole thing?  
“Did he hurt him Olivia? Zayn isn’t as bad as you two think.” Go for it, Stella try to defend the loser.  
“He was limping a little, but seemed to be okay when class was over. Harry shook his hand and all that, when the match was finished. But the jerk deserved it, he thinks he is so much better than everyone else, finally someone was there to put him in his place.” Olivia held her own with the comments Stella was throwing out.  
“What is it you like about him Stell? Cause I can’t see it.” I knew she was gonna be mad at me, but who cares. She’ll get over it soon enough.  
“I don’t know you two; I just have a strong attraction to him. I hear everything everyone says about him, I honestly see all the stuff he does to people. But I just can’t shake him; I think about him constantly, he’s always alone, if he would just give me a chance.” Poor thing, she would never be able to be that close to him. she always gets flustered.  
“Stella you don’t need a guy like that, for one he may look lonely when he’s around Niall and Lilly, but we all know he has something going on with Lilly behind Niall’s back.” It was just the truth, and the whole school knew what was really going on. Even Stella knew, she just wouldn’t admit it.  
“I know Louis, but that’s like me telling you, you shouldn’t be attracted to Niall or even Harry. You just can’t stop feelings.” Yes she was right on this, you can’t make yourself feel something that is or isn’t there. In this case, it was definitely there for her. I wished I could take it away from her though; He was the kind of guy that would take a girl, chew her up and spit her out. But if he ever hurt my Stella, I would ruin him. I wouldn’t stop till he was the last thing anyone in London would think of.  
“You should go for Andy, or someone less hateful.” It would never happen, “are you just attracted to the bad boy type or something.”  
“Why would you say that Louis?”  
“Well let me think? Hmmmm, you’ve only had a crush on him since year 8; and you have never even acted on it, funny part is, he has only gotten worse as the years went by.” On the outside of Zayn, I understood, he had short black hair, brown eyes, olive skin with a muscular body. He could look at you and melt you with his smoldering eyes. Then he would open his damn mouth and ruin it all. He always had something mean or hurtful to say.  
“I know Louis, I’m a mess; I shouldn’t like him but I do. Why are you being so quiet Olivia?”  
“Basically, because I agree with both of you on certain points, so I have decided to sit over here and keep my flap shut, while you two run yours.” This bitch over here, she just had to go and try to be the funny one, and with the giggling and the facial expressions she was making, she had the two of us laughing right along with her. Well, we were all laughing, I think for myself I was laughing at her. She always made laughing at her so easy to do.  
“Okay you guys, get settled down now, you’re not the only ones in this house that has to be up early.” That was mums warning, we knew it was time to shut up now. I turned the tv on and we turned out the lights, we had made a pile of blankets on the floor to sleep on for the night. Stella had changed the channel to something stupid and it wasn’t long after that and I was asleep. The day had taken too much out of me.  
Last thing I can remember was the three of us lying down in the floor, and Stella watching some stupid tv show. But when I woke up it was still dark outside. But I could hear someone in the bathroom. It had to be Stella and Olivia. They were nowhere to be seen,  
“Hey what are you two doing in there, you know my mum said to be quiet.” I got up and started to walk toward the door, as it opened I felt shock. Shock, all the way to my core, it wasn’t Stella and it wasn’t Olivia. I didn’t know how to feel. Shock and confusion were the only two things that I was able to feel through my body. It was as very strong muscular looking man with tattoos and long curls, wearing nothing but a towel on his lower half, and he was in my room. It was Harry…


End file.
